It's Okay, Just Angry At Me
by nanaspineapple
Summary: "Taruhan 10000 won kalau kau bisa mempertahankan emosimu kepada Ryeowook dalam sebulan. Kalau tidak, aku yang menang." / Yewook / sepertinya angst / oneshot / aneh


Title:It's Okay, Just Angry At Me  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Sepertinya angst  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:"Taruhan 10000 won kalau kau bisa mempertahankan emosimu kepada Ryeowook dalam sebulan. Kalau tidak, aku yang menang."

**oooooooooooooo**

Isakan pelan terdengar dari dalam kamar. Jongwoon masuk ke dalam untuk menemukan Ryeowook duduk di atas kasurnya, menangis.

"Kenapa lagi, sih?" tanya Jongwoon sambil berlutut di depan Ryeowook dan menghapus air mata _dongsaeng_nya itu dengan jempolnya.

"Aku.. aku hanya.." Ryeowook terdiam, mengumpulkan suaranya sebelum bicara. "Aku lelah.."

Emosi Jongwoon tersulut dan dia langsung berdiri. "Kau ini! Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan menangis hanya karena hal seperti itu! Kalau kau di sini hanya untuk menangisi kelelahanmu kenapa juga kau masuk Super Junior, hah?!"

"Aku.. aku tahu itu, tapi.."

"Jadwal kita ke depan pasti akan lebih padat, kau sadar tidak?! Kau yang memilih untuk berada di sini jadi jangan mengeluh!"

Pintu dibuka dan Jungsu menatap Jongwoon dengan pandangan menahan sabar.

"Teriakanmu terdengar sampai luar, Jongwoon," ujar Jungsu sambil menghampiri Jongwoon dan berdiri di sebelahnya. "Berhenti memarahinya. Ini sudah cukup. Aku sudah lelah melihatmu terus memarahinya. Jangan selesaikan dengan emosi. Kau sendiri tahu itu, kan?"

"Lalu darimana dia akan belajar kalau aku tidak keras padanya?! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan _dongsaeng_ku terus manja begini! Dia harus dewasa!" balas Jongwoon tak mau kalah.

"Keluar, Jongwoon." Jungsu menunjuk pintu dengan telunjuknya.

"_Hyung_, ini kamarku ju—"

"Keluar."

Jongwoon mendesis dan melirik Ryeowook sebelum benar-benar keluar kamar. Jungsu duduk di sebelah Ryeowook dan memeluknya. Ryeowook menangis lagi dalam pelukan _Hyung_nya. Isakan-isakan pelan kembali terdengar.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Jongwoon memang emosian. Aku yakin kau juga sudah tahu itu. Kalian dekat, tapi tetap saja dia pemarah seperti itu," ujar Jungsu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya membalas dengan isakan lain. Dia tidak bisa bicara. Pada akhirnya Jungsu juga memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan Ryeowook menangis sampai dia tertidur.

Begitu yakin Ryeowook sudah tidur, Jungsu keluar kamar dan melihat Jongwoon sedang menonton tv dengan Hyukjae. Jongwoon melirik Jungsu malas sebelum kembali menatap tv. Hyukjae menoleh ke arah mereka bergantian dengan bingung. Mereka diam selama hampir tiga menit sampai Jungsu menghampiri Jongwoon dan berdiri di depannya sambil bersedekap, menghalangi pandangannya ke arah tv.

Jongwoon mendecak dan mendesis sambil memandang Jungsu sebal. "_Hyung_, kau menghalangi—"

"Berhenti memarahinya seperti itu," potong Jungsu, "aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi."

"Aku melakukan itu untuk kebaikannya sendiri, _Hyung_."

"Aku mengerti kau peduli padanya, tapi bukan begitu caranya."

"Aku punya caraku sendiri untuk peduli."

"Tapi _bukan begitu _caranya, Jongwoon. Aku lelah mengatakan ini padamu. Berhenti memarahinya! Setidaknya, berhenti memarahi Ryeowook! Kau harusnya mengerti keadaannya! Dia lelah dan butuh dukungan, tapi kau malah memberinya amarah? Kau pikir itu menyelesaikan semuanya?!" Jungsu mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Hyukjae tidak lagi menatap tv yang masih menyala. Dia memandang kedua _Hyung_nya bingung.

"Baiklah kalau _Hyung_ ingin begitu, aku tidak akan memarahinya lagi!" ujar Jongwoon akhirnya sambil berdiri. "Akan kubuktikan aku tidak selamanya pemarah. Aku tidak akan pernah memarahinya lagi."

"Oh ya?" Jungsu mendengus meremehkan. "Kau sudah beberapa kali bilang begitu tapi ujung-ujungnya sama saja, kan."

"Jadi kau mau aku memarahinya terus atau tidak?!"

"Taruhan 10000 won kalau kau bisa mempertahankan emosimu kepada Ryeowook dalam sebulan. Kalau tidak, aku yang menang."

"Setuju! Lihat saja nanti, _Hyung_!"

Jongwoon keluar dorm dengan marah dan nyaris membanting pintu. Hyukjae memandang mereka kaget.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu, _Hyung_?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak benar-benar serius. Tapi sebenarnya aku juga sudah lelah melihatnya memarahi Ryeowook terus."

"Jadi sebenarnya bagaimana?"

Jungsu menyeringai. "Kau lihat saja nanti."

**oooooooooooooo**

"Jongwoon tidak akan memarahimu lagi, jadi menangislah kalau kau lelah," ujar Jungsu sambil berlalu, bahkan sebelum Ryeowook sempat bertanya apa maksudnya.

Di dorm, Ryeowook merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil membuka lipatan kertas berisi jadwalnya besok. Dia menghela napas, rasanya semakin hari jadwalnya makin banyak saja. Tiba-tiba Jongwoon masuk dan menatapnya. Ryeowook melihat amarah di mata Jongwoon, tapi hanya sekelebat, setelah itu matanya kembali terlihat tenang.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Jongwoon kalem.

"Belum," jawab Ryeowook sambil duduk di kasurnya.

"Kalau begitu keluarlah. Ayo makan. Jarang-jarang Hyukjae mau masak untuk kita. Ayo, keluar."

Ryeowook berdiri dan memandang Jongwoon yang meninggalkan kamar dengan bingung. Kenapa Jongwoon tidak memarahinya? Jadi ini maksud Jungsu? Ryeowook tersenyum. Setidaknya ini suatu perkembangan tersendiri.

**oooooooooooooo**

Ryeowook menangis lagi.

Dia bergelung di atas kasurnya. Dia lelah, kakinya sakit karena terlalu banyak acara hari itu. Jongwoon masuk ke kamar, menatapnya dengan penuh emosi, tapi Jongwoon cepat-cepat menggeleng dan mengambil ponselnya di atas meja, lalu keluar lagi.

Ryeowook bisa mendengar Jongwoon mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae di luar. Perasaannya sedikit tidak tenang. Sudah dua minggu Jongwoon tidak marah padanya. Mereka masih bicara, masih bercanda bersama, tapi tiap kali ia menangis kelelahan, Jongwoon menghindarinya.

Dan entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang hilang dari hari-harinya.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Bagaimana, Jongwoon? Kau sudah bisa menahan emosimu pada Ryeowook?" tanya Jungsu sambil duduk di sebelah Jongwoon di dalam ruang latihan.

"Sudah kubilang padamu aku bisa melakukannya. Tinggal seminggu lagi dan aku yang menang," ujar Jongwoon percaya diri sambil membuka tutup botol air yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Jungsu sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

Jongwoon meneguk minumnya sekali sebelum bicara. "Tentu saja aku yakin!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. akhir bulan ini kita sibuk sekali jadi pasti Ryeowook akan banyak menangis~" Jungsu berdiri sambil menepuk bahu Jongwoon. "Aku pergi dulu."

Jongwoon mendengus sambil bersandar di dinding di belakangnya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tega melihat Ryeowook terus-terusan menangis begitu. Tapi sisi lain hatinya mengakui kalau ia harus belajar menahan emosinya. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa bukan begini caranya. Ia merasa aneh dengan perbuatannya sendiri.

**oooooooooooooo**

Lima hari sebelum hari taruhan berakhir.

Seperti yang Jungsu katakan, jadwal semakin padat dan Ryeowook semakin sering menangis karena itu. Misalnya saja malam ini, saat Jongwoon masuk kamar setelah ia selesai mandi, Ryeowook menangis lagi. Tangisannya lebih keras dari yang biasanya. Jongwoon—seperti biasa memilih keluar kamar saja.

"_Hyung_," panggil Ryeowook. Jongwoon berhenti sebelum sampai ke pintu. Dia menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di kasurnya sambil memeluk bantal.

"Ada apa?" Jongwoon menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Aku kangen _Hyung_."

Jongwoon tertawa kecil. "Apa maksudmu? Kita kan bertemu setiap hari?"

Ryeowook menggeleng-geleng. Dagunya bergesekan dengan bantal yang dipeluknya. "Bukan itu.."

Jongwoon menghampiri Ryeowook sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Sudahlah. Kau lelah, kan. Tidurlah. Besok jadwal kita juga padat."

Dan ketika Jongwoon melepas tangannya dari kepala Ryeowook dan berjalan ke arah pintu, Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis lagi. Hatinya terasa lebih hancur daripada kemarin.

Memang ia kesal dan sedih saat Jongwoon membentaknya, memarahinya dan bukannya menenangkannya. Tapi semakin Jongwoon tidak memarahinya, semakin ia merasa Jongwoon tidak peduli. Jongwoon marah padanya karena ia peduli. Jongwoon tidak salah. Ia yang salah karena terus mengeluh. Ia yang salah.

Dan sebelum ia sadar, ia sudah memeluk Jongwoon dengan erat dari belakang.

"Ryeowook-_ah_?" tanya Jongwoon. Ia tidak bisa berbalik ke belakang. Ia menggenggam tangan Ryeowook di depan perutnya. Telapak tangan Ryeowook yang lebih besar darinya itu memeluknya makin erat.

"Jangan," kata Ryeowook, wajah dibenamkan di bahu Jongwoon, membuat baju _Hyung_nya itu basah karena air matanya yang masih mengalir. "Jangan keluar."

"Ryeowook-_ah_—"

"Kenapa?" potong Ryeowook. "Kenapa _Hyung_ tidak pernah memarahiku lagi?"

"Aku harus belajar mengontrol emosiku. Aku tidak bisa memarahimu terus."

"Aku yakin bukan itu alasannya." Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jongwoon dan tubuh mereka semakin menempel. "Aku tidak peduli apa alasannya, aku tidak keberatan jika _Hyung_ memarahiku lagi."

"Apa? Tapi—"

"Aku merindukannya," potong Ryeowoook lagi. "Aku merindukan omelan _Hyung_. Aku kesepian tanpa itu. Aku tidak peduli Jungsu _Hyung_ mau bilang apa, aku tidak akan keberatan lagi kalau _Hyung_ memarahiku."

Jongwoon menarik tangan Ryeowook dari pinggangnya dan berbalik untuk memeluk _dongsaeng_nya itu di antara lengannya.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Jongwoon tepat di telinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tidak menjawab dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

("Jungsu _Hyung_!"  
"Ada apa, Donghae-_ah_?"  
"Tadi Jongwoon _Hyung_ bilang suruh kasih uang 10000 won ini buat _Hyung_."

Jungsu tersenyum geli sambil menahan tawanya.)

**oooooooooooooo**

A/n:waktu aku lagi ngedit cerita ini.. aku baru sadar, ternyata cerita ini aneh ya

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


End file.
